Volume 8
Summary Machi and Natsu have been caught eating watermelon in the woods. They cover it up by saying Natsu is a cosplayer. They tell the stranger his father has been found. The stranger‘s father is a photographer that got lost when trying to get permission from Fuchi. Yoshio is moved by how the photographer gushes about Kumade. He gives the photographer permission to take as many photos as he likes. When Yoshio tries to introduce Machi to the photographer’s son, she knocks Yoshio out and escapes. Natsu is troubled by the thought of Machi being interested in boys at her age. It’s a normal thing, but it’s a sign of her growing up that makes him sad. However, Machi is avoiding the photographer‘s son like the plague. He’s from Tokyo, which intimidates her. She panics when spoken to by him and apologizes for being weird. He brushes it off saying it’s fine. She realizes he is the same boy from that time she ran up the wrong escalator. Before she could thank him properly, she could hear Natsu crying in the distance. She comes rushing to his aid. He only called for her to get her away from that boy. The boy comes by looking for Machi anyways. Natsu continues the guise that he is the mascot. He prepares tea and grasshoppers for the boy assuming it would disgust him. Machi is picking up on Natsu’s hostility. The boy encourages Machi to use Tamego— a way of speaking casually— with him, but Machi is poor at it and gets flustered. Natsu distrusts this boy. Machi blurts out that Natsu is a real bear and not to tell anyone. The boy doesn’t know how to take it. Natsu later asks if Machi likes the boy and she doesn’t reply. Etsuko sends Machi to give the boy, Imai, food. Yoshio comes by to warn that Fuchi is back. Machi and Imai hide in the punishment hole. One of the village kids lock them in there. Imai asks Machi about what duties she has as Miko to pass the time. She asks him about Tokyo as well. Yoshio learns Fuchi is not in town and goes back to Machi and Imai. They stop by a wild Jinenjyo and harvest it. Natsu consults Hibiki about his concerns, but she does nothing to quell them. He comes to the conclusion that Machi shouldn’t think for herself, given her chaotic history of trial and error. Imai left on short notice because of a family emergency. Machi made Monka for him, but didn’t get to give him any because of this. Natsu breaks down apologizing for not being supportive of Machi. Machi wasn’t as bothered and didn’t think much of Imai. It’s the kappa catching festival. The children are tasked with catching this mythological creature. The Kappa is played by an adult. There is a history of Kappas that don’t let themselves get caught and watch the children cry. Machi devises a plan to catch the Kappa. The kids ask Hibiki to seduce it. Hibiki agreed to just call it over. Chapters * Chapter 43: Costume Party *Chapter 44: The Encounter *Chapter 45: Dangerous Outsiders *Chapter 46: The Rural Girl and The Urbanite *Chapter 47: Monka *Chapter 48: Kappa Catching